Divine Right
by jackiexbc13
Summary: Dreams... We all have them. One of Nessie's dreams makes her realize her true feelings. Her feelings involving a certain guy who still see's her as a child, but not for long.


Nessie's POV

I stood there, waiting. Anxiety grew inside me. I wanted this to end so we could get back to the way things were before the Volturi came. I didn't want my family to be in danger.

It's not the first time they had to risk their lives for me. How could they all be so confident and brave? I was so scared. Not for myself, but for all of them.

This time the Volturi didn't come because they wanted to destroy me for being an "immortal child".

No, it was because they wanted me all to themselves. Everyone was here in the backyard of Carlisle's house because Alice only saw them coming minutes before.

It was obvious that they didn't want us to know about their arrival. My family formed a line in front of me. Jacob was by my side, in human form so that he could talk to the Volturi with Edward.

"We can do this." Alice said "Yeah, its not the first time the Volturi came." Edward wasn't worried. But there was an edge to his voice. "I'm willing to fight for my daughter again." "Why do they want her now?" Esme asked

"They think her power is so incredible and since she is older now and can control it they don't want to wait any longer. They want her to join them." Edward replied with a sour tone.

"I will never join them. I want to stay with all of you." I said. I belong here. "We know that Nessie, but they aren't just going to surrender because you refuse to join them." Edward said.

"Come Jacob, they're waiting" Edward called. "Don't leave me." I reached to grab Jacob by his arm before he took his first step. "Nessie, I'm just going to talk to them." Jacob said "What happens if you don't come back, how could I live with that, Jacob?"

He signed "I'll be right back." He was close in front of me now, and leaning his face toward mine.

I was staring deep into his eyes, mesmerizing it, while leaning on the balls of my feet.

He had one hand on my waist and the other hand holding my chin tightly. My heart stopped beating when our lips finally met. Everyone was staring at us.

Some of them even giggled, but I didn't look up at them.

I was too busy fixated in my own happiness. My hands were shaking rapidly. I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Ever since he imprinted on me he was always by my side, keeping me safe.

Jacob tried to pry me away from our kiss, but I couldn't stop. I kept on wanting him to stay with me. I wanted him to have his lips on mine longer. I wasn't satisfied, but I knew the Volturi were being impatient. So I gave up.

"I love you." I told him "I will never forget you. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

He stared at me in disbelief "Do you really mean that?" how can he not know how much I care about him. How much I trully and dearly love him. "Of course I do. I need ….." he put his index finger on my lips

"I promise to love you forever, I will never leave you, I love you so much and by some mircale you love me just as much. There is nothing that can take me away."

He put his hand over my heart."If I'm not near I'll always be in your heart." Jacob kissed me once on the cheek before he turned away and sprinted toward the Volturi.

I couldn't hear the conversation that Aro, Jacob, and Edward were having, but I can see on Aro's face that it was an argument.

Alec wasn't paying any attention to them. He was too busy staring me down. His envy of the attention I was getting radiated off from where he stood.

He tried to look terrifying, but it didn't work. He didn't scare me at all. When I gave him an amused smile he looked away, disappointed I assumed.

The rest of them turned to look in my direction. I read Edward's lips when he asked Aro "Why have you come back. She hasn't done anything wrong." Aro yelled "We want her and it is none of your business!"

"It is our business! I would do anything for her! Even die for her!" Jacob said positively. If it had to be me or Jacob that had to die, I would volunteer in a heartbeat. This is going to be very hard to do, saying goodbye.

I cant imagine a life without him by my side, his warmth, his face , his smile that would make me laugh. The way that he looks me in the eyes. I'm going to miss those days. I saw Aro, his lips getting closer to Jacobs ear.

He wispered "We want her to join us, so if you don't mind." Aro pushed Jacob's sholder, but he didn't budge. I would hate to join their demeining coven. "She doesn't want to join you!" Jacob and Edward said at the same time. Then Aro said while he pointed to me. " I don't want to fight with you Cullens or those wolves, but I guess it's the only way we can have her all to our selves. I have to do it the hard way." Aro said.

Jacob replied "Fine." Jacob looked in my direction. "NO!" " I have to protect you. I wont let the Volturi take you away. You said you'll love me no matter what happens right?" "Right."I whispered.

That was the only word I could think of at the moment. Jacob snarled at Aro and turned into a wolf in an instant. Aro backed away from Jacob at first and then angrily walked toward him.

Aro's eyes turned dark black, like coal. Marcus came behind Aro and whispered something in his ear. Aro replied him by saying "I don't need your or anybody's help! I want to get rid of him myself. Do not help me!"

After Aro's reply Marcus nodded "Yes master." And he immediately stood right back beside Jane and Alec.

We all knew who was going to attack who. Jacob took on Aro, Alec for Bella, and Felix for Edward.

Jacob started to growl. Aro was moving side to side trying to figure out which way Jacob was going to attack. Jacob tried to keep his eyes focused on me and Aro at the same time. His eyes

looked anxious to kill. Jacob lunged at Aro from the side. His attack made Aro plunder to the wet and slippery ground. Aro kicked Jacob in the stomach so that he would get off of him. Then Aro open his

mouth wide showing his large, pointy, thirsty teeth. Jacob staggered on the ground helplessly. Aro stalked up to him. Jacob looked up and stared at me. "Get up! I know you can do it!" What I said

really boosted his confidence and he was back on his paws in less than a second. Then he turned back near Aro.

Edward was done with Felix before anyone else could offer to help him.

Now he was tossing different parts of him in every direction.

Bella was focusing on her mind control keeping us safe from Alec's power.

Jacob crept up on Aro from behind and jumped on his shoulders forcing Aro to fall on the ground once more. He clawed him about twenty times. Aro's appearance started to fade.

I glanced up at the other members of the Volturi coven they all looked worried while fighting.

I guess they weren't helping Aro because they wanted to respect his wishes. Aro looked like he was in agenizing pain. Jacob was about a claw swipe away from defeating Aro, but out of

nowhere Marcus and Jane were by Jacob's side. Jane stared at him while Marcus attacked him until he was on the ground like Aro.

Jacob turned back to his human form trembling at first, but then stopped moving and breathing. "NO, WHY?" I yelled.

I ran to Jacob's deceased corpse, put my hands over my face and dropped to my knees. I felt tears pouring out of my eyes.

I knew this was going to happen, but I didn't know it was going to hurt so much. I didn't realize that when I was running I ran through Bella's shield. I distracted her and Alec's power went to everyone except her.

I couldn't see or hear anything at all. When I got my vision back I looked away from Jacob to see how the rest of my family was. To my surprise I saw all of them on the floor in rows dead.

Marcus had killed Bella

before she could defend herself. I started to cry again. The Volturi took everything that was important to me. I had nothing.

I was nothing now. The Volturi surrounded me and Jacob's body. "Aro, kill me! Kill me, please!" What was the point of living if you can't be with the people you love and care for? No point!

"Now why would I do that?" Aro said. "If I kill you then what was the point of all this? Come with us, or worse things will happen."

"What could be worse that taking my family away, killing them? I won't argue anymore. I'll join your coven." What else could I do? They wouldn't kill me.

"Good, but just incase, Marcus, Alec." Marcus and Alec grabbed each of my arms so I couldn't run away. Where would I go if I ran away? Anywhere I go I'll be unhappy.

No one from the other covens would dare to go against the Volturi after they hear about the fight. Even though I was alive I was dead inside.

The Volturi owned me now. And there is nothing I can do about it. Being in the Volturi coven is not going to change me. I made Jacob a promise.

I promised that I will never forget him and love him no matter what happens. "Nessie! Nessie! NESSIE! I opened my eyes quickly at the sound

of Jacob's voice calling my name. I was covered in sweat and I could hear my heart beating a mile a minute. I looked up bewildered at what I saw. Jacob, Bella, Edward all of them surrounding me. My

right hand was on Jacob's cheek and my left hand was on Bella's. I dropped my hands from their faces. "Why are you guys here? You're all supposed to be dead." I whispered. "It was a dream. Nessie,

there is nothing to worry about." Edward promised "A dream? But everything was so vivid." "Calm down." Jasper said in a soft voice. I sat up and turned to look at Jacob.

"Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me." I said in an angry tone. I wasn't mad at him though. Even if what happened to me was just a dream, it still shocked me.

"It's ok I'm here. I'll always be here!" he said in the same tone my voice was in.

His face was filled with torture. I started to tear seeing how my dream hurt him so much inside. "Let's leave and let her relax." Carlisle suggested.

"Um can I stay with her for a little while? Please." Jacob looked so helpless. I probably looked the same.

"Of course you can." Bella said. From the look of her face I knew she wanted to be with me too. It was her discretion to see me later.

All of them left the room. Jacob sat next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry" I said. "Sorry for what? Dreaming? It's not you're fault. You know what really hurt me the most? Not that I died in you're dream, but that I couldn't make your bad dream go away.

While you were sleeping, screaming. I was waiting for that dream to finish so that you could be happy. Be yourself again." "I thought… you …were ...

gone. I thought I was never going to see you again." I said sobbing in between my words. "That just means you have to be safer now." "What do you mean?" "I mean that you can't go anywhere

alone." I was still confused what's with the sudden protection.

"It was a dream. I'm not in any danger." "I know, but maybe this dream of yours was a sign." "No, it's not a sign. I can take care of myself."

"You can't even take care of yourself in a dream. What makes you think you can take care of yourself in real life? I'm here to protect you."

What was he saying? Was he saying that I'm some type of damsel in distress waiting to be rescued? No! I'm capable of protecting myself, especially when there is no danger in the first place. "Do you think I'm a child? You're not my father. Ok. I don't need protecting."

His hands were trembling and I knew that I was making him mad. "Are you okay?" I asked. When he realized he was shaking he calmed down. "Sure sure. I'm fine."

"We should go back to them." Jacob said pointing toward the window. "Ok. Do you have to be with the pack today?" I asked even though I knew the answer. "You know I have to, but don't worry." "Yes, but."

"What, Ness?"

"It always feels like you don't have enough time for me." I was whining but, I didn't really care. "Common I always have time for you. I always come over here everyday."

"Fine, you're right." I didn't want this conversation to turn into an argument.


End file.
